


In Bloom

by Skylark42



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: There are certain flowers that bloom only a few weeks out of the year in Fillory, flowers that awaken amorous affection and make it nigh impossible to resist. The common vernacular refers to them as fucking flowers.  And they happen to be what Margo is standing in.Fuck her life.





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to have Fen and Margo bang without any guilty feelings. Also, Fillory could 100% have fucking flowers, it wouldn't even feel out of place in canon.

The thing about quests is they always seem more glamorous than they are.  The stories are full of brave heroes and damsels in distress.  Because most of the stories are written by men, damsels need saving rather more than they do in the real world, Margo has discovered.  Men love writing women into danger then rescuing them.  Margo wonders what those men would think of her, high king and quester, fully capable of saving herself, regardless of the situation.

"Oh shit."  Fen says, pointing down.

Oh shit, indeed, Margo inwardly agrees.

There are certain flowers that bloom only a few weeks out of the year in Fillory, flowers that awaken amorous affection and make it nigh impossible to resist. The common vernacular refers to them as fucking flowers. And they happen to be what Margo is standing in.

Fuck her life.

"Well, fuck me."

Fen bites her lip and eyes Margo head to toe, "Probably going to have to.  Unless you want to spend the next two days vomiting and hallucinating."

You either get fucked, or you _get fucked_.  That's Fillory for you. "You don't have to."

Fen smiles, small and wry, "You won't be saying that long. Neither will I if i get a whiff."

It's true; Margo's head is already starting to spin and Fen looks like a fucking _snack_.  Of course, Fen always looks like that, but Margo's learned to ignore it because she's Eliot's wife and there are certain lines you don't cross.  Not that it matters now, with Eliot gone.  She doesn't owe Josh anything.  But Fen is innocent, hell she was a goddamn virgin before she married Eliot.  "I'm not letting you have sex with me just because I stumbled into some magic date rape flowers."

Fen turns pink, all the way to her ears.  "It's not--I mean, it wouldn't, I--that is to say, I uh-"

"Spit it out, Fen."

"I may have thought about it, once or twice."

That's...interesting.  Something to chew on later.  "Well, alright then. Get over here."

Fen crosses the space between them and kisses Margo. It's a soft, sweet sort of kiss, and it's fine, cause Fen is a soft and sweet sort of girl, but Margo isn't some blushing maid, so she gets things moving by tilting Fen's head and fucking her mouth with her tongue.  Fen gasps into it, hands clutching at Margo's clothes, then tugging them open.  Margo backs her into a tree and twists a hand in her hair, exposing the pale line of her throat.  She puts her mouth to her neck and kisses, nips, sucks.  Fen groans beneath her and it's like music to her ears, the sweetest sound she's ever heard.

Fen drags her back in for another kiss, this one messy and filthy and just on the right side of too much.  Margo slides a hand under her shirt and finds her breast, runs a thumb over her pert nipple before tugging it.  Fen moans into her mouth, so Margo does it again.  Her free hand snakes down to Fens waist and slides inside her pants, down between her legs.  The angle's all wrong to do anything more than rub her palm against her, but it's enough to cause Fen to spread her legs wide and grind against Margo's hand. 

Margo's surprised, she hadn't thought Fen would be so needy. It's insanely hot. "Fuck, you want it so bad."  

Fen nods frantically, "Please."

Margo decides foreplay is overrated and skips to the main event.  She sinks to her knees in front of Fen, tugging her pants down as she goes.  She can smell Fen's arousal and her mouth waters.  Fuck, she wants this so much.  Too much.  For far longer than she'd like to admit.  "Margo," Fen says, voice breathless and desperate.  And how can Margo deny her when she sounds like that?

Margo kisses up the inside of Fen's thigh, mouths over her outer lips before sucking them gently.  She slips her tongue into the hot, wet heat of Fen and traces the inner lips slowly, gently scraping her teeth against them.  Fen whimpers above her, one hand coming to rest in Margo's hair the other clutching the tree for support.  Her legs open wider and her grip tightens as Margo slides her tongue inside.  She kisses her way upward to her clit, stopping to nip and suck along the way.  Fen's shaking above her when she uses her thumbs to part her lips and expose her glistening clit.  Margo blows on it softly and it's enough to cause Fen to jerk. her hips grinding into the air.

"So wet for me," Margo murmurs, leaning in to nuzzle at Fen. She drags her tongue over Fen's clit, stores the sound she makes to memory for later.  She moves over her, slow, deep licks alternating with short, harsh flicks.  She rubs circles around her, over and over until Fen is trembling then sucks her into her mouth, rubbing her tongue over her incessantly. 

Fen's grip on her hair tightens and she spasms, crying out Margo's name and a string of swears Margo has never heard her utter before. Margo keeps working her until she comes down and pushes her away with a whispered "Too much." 

Her legs are wobbly, and she's out of breath, but Fen has a determined look in her eye.  "I've never done this before, so you'll have to tell me how," she says, guiding Margo unto her back and spreading her legs.  It only takes a moment to have her pants yanked down around her ankles.  Margo can't remember the last time she's been so desperate to fuck that she's left her shoes on, but it doesn't matter.  The extra seconds it would take feel far too long to be worth it.  

Fen copies Margo's ministrations from earlier, albeit with more hesitation. She takes minutes to kiss and explore, then slides her hand up Margo's thigh and crooks a finger inside her, rubbing against the soft, spongy inside.  Margo groans and directs Fen's mouth to her clit with a guiding hand on her hair.  She's careful not to muss up her hair--it probably took a while to get it just right.  "Lick me here," she orders softly and Fen obeys. 

Fen is eager to please, licking at her with enthusiasm.  It's messy and unskilled, but it's the hottest thing Margo has ever witnessed. Margo grinds her hips up against Fen's mouth and presses her closer.  "Stick out your tongue, yeah like, that." Margo holds Fen down and grinds against her, fucking her face. Fen starts slurping at her wetly and it's good, it's so good, too good for her to last.  She comes with a curse, hips bucking wildly and Fen keeps mouthing at her,  soft but sure and another wave of pleasure crushes over her. 

She pushes Fen away when it becomes too much, and Fen rests her head on Margo's thigh. After a moment Fen sits up and plucks a flower, "These have four petals."

If Margo wasn't so blissed out, she'd say something sarcastic, but she's still riding the high from her orgasms.  "So what?"

Fen breaks into a grin, "So, Fillorian fucking flowers only have three petals."

Margo sits up with a start.  "You mean? So that-"

"Was fun?" Fen finishes nervously. "The symptoms were all in our head--but I'm married to man who prefers men and can't have sex with anyone else, I'm always horny."

Margo laughs, "So what's my excuse?"

"Do you need one?" Fen says and shrugs.  "We're both consenting adults.  Neither of us are bound to anyone anymore.  We could do this whenever we like."

Margo smiles, like a shark that's smelled blood in the water.  "Whenever we like huh? I like the sound of that."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me happy. Comments restore my will to live.


End file.
